MiraculousLadybugSickficLadynoir
by MIRACULOUS LADYBUG CRYSTAL
Summary: Ladybug gets sick after patrol, Luckily she has her kitten to nurse her to health... well, with the help of her best friend.


**A/N: Ladybug gets sick and Cat Noir has to take care of her. They end up going to Alya's house to gather up all of the fluff! Sorry I've been gone for so long. I wrote this a while ago but didn't post it. Come back to see more fan fictions, and if you like this one, check out my other sickfic!**

"Kitten!"

"My lady?"

"Kitten!" She basically pleaded.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong ladybug?" She groaned quite audibly and Cat Noir was extremely worried. Did she get hurt? What happened?

"Kitty, I don't feel well"

"My lady, are you sick?" She nods her head at this.

"Oh. Why did you come out today?"

"Akuma" Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. He puts a hand on her forehead partially touching her mask, he didn't expect that much heat because of his suit, and quickly drew back his hand before leaning in and putting his own forehead on hers. She was practically radiating heat. She leaned in to his forehead's coolness.

"My lady! Your burning up!" He stated, sitting next to her. She leaned on him, feeling to weak to do anything else.

"Here" he said while moving her so she could lay with her head in his lap. He didn't really know what to do. She wasn't feeling well and he had never taken care of anyone before. He was debating taking her to a hospital, but she looked too weak. She definitely needed to rest and sleep. Once she finally started to fall asleep. A light sprinkle started and within 20 seconds it was raining.

"Shit"he muttered under his breath. He barely ever cursed but his lady was really sick and the rain would make it worse. She started to shiver. He then scooped her up, holding her so he would get hit with more rain than she.

"Kitten." She shivered again.

"Don't worry My lady." He was worrying he didn't know where to take her. He couldn't take her to her house because he didn't know where to take her. He couldn't take her to his house. Secret identity issues. And Natalie issues. He could take her to Alya's! I mean, they were kinda friends. Whatever, he needed to get her out of this rain. It was pouring now, and she was shivering like crazy despite her skin burning Cat Noir's arms. She let out a small, but hard feminine sneeze as she tried to bury herself closer to Cat Noir. He was running faster than he had ever run, adrenaline joining the concern rushing through his veins.

He burst out in the fasted sprint once he saw Alya's lights on in her house, got himself and ladybug under the little thing that covered the patio, and knocked on her door. She opened it up and let them in.

"Cat Noir, what's wrong with ladybug?" She asked as they walked in.

"She is really sick, fought the Akuma, and got stuck in the rain. I needed to take her in somewhere where she could rest for a bit. Do you mind if I lay her on the couch or something?"

"No no, sure, here set her down." As Alya went to grab a thick quilt. When Alya came back she saw the cutest thing. Cat Noir was spooning her, and hugging her, trying to warm her even though she was burning up. Alya also brought 2 towels, one for each of them to dry off. Cat thanked Alya as she said she was going to her room so she wouldn't disturb ladybug and to call her if there was anything they needed. Cat Noir made Ladybug sit up to dry her off. She kept her eyes closed. Too weak. After he did her he put the quilt on her and dried himself off. In the middle of drying himself off, ladybug reached her arms out to him. Wanting him. He quickly finished up and got back in the spooning position. Shortly after signing her a lullaby and stroking her slightly damp hair she fell asleep. Then as she slept she rolled over to face him and tried to get their bodies as close as possible.

Apparently he fell asleep later, because the next thing he knew he felt ladybug pushing off of him, and throwing up on the floor next to the couch. He sat up rubbed her back and whispered reassuring things into her ear. Alya came out when she heard throwing up.

"Is she okay?" She asked. He didn't know what to say. After done throwing up. She just laid down, flushed and too tired. She fell asleep almost right away. Snoring lightly.

"Sorry, I'll clean it up" as he went to get up ladybug tightened her grip on him. Alya saw him struggle, and said,

"I'll clean up the mess, you take care of her, she needs you"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I'm the second oldest in the family, when my older sister left and my mom had to work, ive had to deal with this kind of stuff. Besides I'm honored to help you and Ladybug."

"Thank you, so much"

"No problem"

Cat Noir laid back down and snuggled Ladybug after wiping her mouth with a tissue. He kissed her temple and whispered for her to get better, even though she was asleep, but maybe she heard him because she smiled and moved closer to him. He pulled her closer, and drifted off content except for the few times she half woke him with harsh sneezes and coughs. When she woke she felt better, but not too better. She was started at first with being in Cat Noir's arms but then the night before slowly started to come back into her head, which had a headache now. Then Cat Noir woke up and saw Ladybug staring at him.

"How are you feeling today My Lady?"

"A little better" she replied but her voice sounded so raspy. She coughed into her hands which hurt her head more. She didn't do anything but hug him, thank him for the night before, and ended up crying.

"Hey, shhh, it's okay"suddenly she pulled back a sneezed into hers hands two times.

"You ok?" He asked. She nodded as she grabbed a tissue. After a little bit of laying down she felt nauseous again.

"Kitty, I'm going to throw up!" He quickly got the bucket that Alya gave her before and she threw up again. He rubbed at back again and still reassured her in her ear. Then she was dry heaving and it hurt so bad she was crying hard, sobbing. Once she finally finished she laid down. Hating being sick. Cat Noir was hugging her, still rubbing her back.

"Kitten" she had been using this nickname a lot. This might sound stupid, but she hated being weak around her partner, so she used a weak nickname. Not that it meant that he was weak, or that she thought he was, it just made her feel better, less alone. It also was a good nickname to whine in. He knew how much anyone hated being sick, so she had to be feeling horrible. Especially with a bad bug like this. All he wanted to do was to take her sickness away, but he couldn't do anything, he felt, useless. He would die for her, no matter what, but right now, what could he do? Besides try to comfort her. He hugged her tighter, worrying.

"Kitten, I -cant breath" she coughed

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay kitten, lay with me?"

"Yeah. Okay" he didn't understand how cute she could be when sick. Her pretty glassy bluebell eyes, her flush in her cheeks, her sweet little voice, just a little bit scratchy, but so innocent. He ran fingers through her hair and she sighed content. Then his stomach grumbled, ruining the moment. She giggled

"Are you hungry kitten?"

"A little bit, how about you?"

"Not really."

"Hmm, but you have been throwing up a lot, so you don't have any food in you. I think we both need to eat something, it can be small."

"Fine. But what if I just throw up again?"

"Just eat a little, you will be fine"

"Okay." He didn't want to give her too much, so he found some saltine crackers, hoping that would help her stomach.

"My lady, here is something to eat for now, they should help your stomach."

"Thanks Kitty!" She said. He laid back down on the couch next to her while she nibbled off of a cracker, not exactly trusting it. He pet her hair softly. She gave a small hum. She eventually ate 3 and about a half crackers before she put them down and rested. He saw this.

"My lady, you should eat a little more."

" I'm not hungry Kitten."

"Can you at least finish that last cracker?" She pouted at him and then sneezed into her hands.

"Please? For me?"

"Fine kitty, I'll eat it, but then I can't eat anymore." She nibbled on the last half of the cracker. She suddenly felt really hot. She threw the blankets off of her and fanned herself.

"Kitten! It's too hoooottttt!!!" He chuckled. His lady was too cute. He put the black of his hand over the back of her forehead. He couldn't feel much due to his glove but he was glad she wasn't too hot anymore. She shivered again. He put the blanket back over her and rubbed her cheek passionately. She turned away and sneezed into her hands. She sighed.

"Kitten."

"Yes milady?"

"Mmmnm" she snuggled into him. He petted her hair. Suddenly her breath hitched. She stifled the sneeze.

"Bless you" Chat Noir blessed her. She didn't know she was going to sneeze again. She sneezed into his neck. She flushed, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry" she choked on the last word.

"Shhh" He shushed. "It's all right, I don't mind" She turned away just in case.

"Hey" He turned her back and pulled her closer to him. She still looked sad.

"Let me see you smile" "come on" he pulled the corners of her mouth up. She finally giggled a bit.

"Thank you Kitten." She snuggled back into him before sleeping peacefully. It was only 2 pm when all of this happened. She slept until 1 am.once she woke up, Chat said he needed the restroom. When he same back he saw a pile of blankets with a shivering girl inside of it.

"Hey,"

"Come here kitty, it's cold." He chuckled but sat next to her, comforting her as she fell asleep. Soon as she fell asleep she had a nightmare. Chat heard her breathing fasten and her whimper. Her dream was affected by her fever. He tried waking up.

"Ladybug! My lady! Wake up" She woke up gasping. Her eyes looked like a deer in headlights. She quickly grabbed Chat and hugged him tightly. They stayed like that until Ladybug fell back asleep. To protect her from nightmares he quietly sang into her ear the whole night.

The next day Ladybug felt so much better. The cough will probably linger for a good while though. As Chat Noir went home he felt a strange tickle in the back of his throat. Oops...

**Again, sorry for being gone, I'm coming back though and I can't wait to write out all of my ideas! If you like this, check out my other sickfic, with Adrienette! Don't forget to Review! It makes me inspired and if you happen to say something funny, it will brighten my day! Thanks!**

**Love you,**

**Crystal ;3**


End file.
